


What Would You Do?

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Frankies bee comics got me feeling a type of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Stories are told of the stars, about lovers who spend their last moments together. A story that makes Yang wonder what would happen if they were put in a similar situation.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is based off of a bees comic made by frankielucky which is both on tumblr and Instagram 
> 
> https://frankielucky.tumblr.com/post/638702517033828353/crwby-i-beg
> 
> It’s so soft I just wanted to write it 🥺
> 
> (Also the story Blake tells is based of the one from the DC comics but I haven’t read them so it’s not gonna be 100% accurate 😂)

The sun was setting among the horizon of the tundra, the sky had melted into different shades of oranges where the sun still remained, barely peeking above the skyline, there was dark night blues and even purple all melding together into a wonderfully picturesque sight. Stars dotted across the sky, creating constellations with endless stories that had been passed down through the history of Remnant. It was ethereal, since there was practically nothing out here other than Atlas in the distance, it allowed the naked eye to see beauties beyond the world they live in. And what a sight it was for Yang, who lay in the snow using her duffel bag as a pillow.

“Mind if I join you?” A familiar voice called. Yang peered up and saw Blake smiling down at her, she did her best to ignore how her heart swelled when she noticed that her amber eyes seemed to glow in the remaining sunlight. It almost took her breath away.

Focus Yang, your partner would like a response.

“No problem here Belladonna.” Yang chuckled, patting the spot beside her. Blake sat and then leaned down until she was laying beside Yang with her head resting on her bag, folding her arms and sighing contently. 

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Blake asked.

“Yeah...” Yang muttered, turning her head back up to look at the sky.  
“I remember my dad told me that the stars hold stories of Huntsmen and Huntresses, all kinds of tales solidified in the heavens, to be remembered forever.”

“Well hey, my parents told me that too.”

“Really?” Yang perked, looking at where Blake lay to give her undivided attention.

“Well... I suppose stories from my home are a little different to yours.” Blake said, her Faunus ears swivelling as she thought.

“Care to give an example?” Yang asked.

“Oh... I dont know.” Blake replied, turning her head away as her cheeks turned slightly red.

“Oh, come on now you have to tell me.” Yang grinned, leaning on her arm to peer over and make eye contact with Blake. Her partner huffed, and Yang stuck her tongue out at her, making her laugh.

“Fine.” Blake sighed, so Yang lay back down and put her hands behind her head, getting comfortable and ready to listen. Blake ignored how Yang’s attentiveness made her heart swell.

“It might turn out a long story.” She warned, turning to look at Yang.

“That’s fine.”

“Alright then.” Blake said, chewing her lip as she recalled the story her mother and father had told her from when she was a young girl.

“It’s about two women; a human and a Faunus. It’s said that the human was a blacksmith, while the Faunus came from a royal family in Kuo Kuana. They met in town, as the human had moved there for trade in her business, at first, she didn’t know the Faunus was a Princess, so she just treated her like a normal person. It’s because of this that the Faunus began to grow attached to the human. They would meet often at her shop, they would talk and just spend the day together, being average people.”

“Ahhh, I see.” Yang exclaimed.  
“This is a romance story, huh? That’s why you got all flustered?”

“Look, do you want to hear it or not?” Blake faked an attitude, which made both of them laugh  
“Can I continue now?”

“Please.” Yang said, her voice incredibly soft and quiet, as her full attention was still on Blake.

“Ok, so of course they start to fall for one another, but there’s a problem. The Princess is set up for an arranged marriage, and she can’t get out of it because it’s supposed to form an alliance between her parents kingdom and another. She’s devastated by it so the blacksmith tries to cheer her up by making her a golden ring. She promises that she’ll be by her side, even if it’s not through real marriage, she’ll continue to stand by her.”

Blake noticed out of the corner of her eye how encapsulated Yang was by the story, hanging onto Blake’s every word and absorbing every piece she told. It filled her with glee to know that someone cared and listened to her so intently.

“Eventually, the Princess couldn’t take it, she didn’t want to be with someone she never loved, so she left on the day of her wedding with the blacksmith. They disappeared for years, and the failed marriage led both kingdoms into hatred for one another, tensions were high and there was a threat of war. At first, the Princess wanted to ignore it and just continue her life happily with the blacksmith, but she felt guilty for leaving her home and parents behind. She felt she had a duty to set things right, so she and the blacksmith went back to the kingdom.” Blake paused.  
“Usually, my mom would stop the story there and leave it at a happy ending.”

“How come?” Yang asked, eagerly wanting to know more.

“By the time they arrive, the kingdoms are already at war. The Princess’ home is being destroyed and there’s nothing to be salvaged. The man she was meant to marry, another Faunus, is there and he’s angry at her return. He blames the fall of both kingdoms on her and tries to kill her for it, however, the blacksmith is there to defend her and they both work together to fight and eventually kill the man.”

“Ok, I can see why this was left out.”

Blake hums in agreement. “The death of the Prince seems to halt the fighting, as he was the one his parent’s armies had rallied behind to destroy Kuo Kuana. You’d think it stops there but... both the Princess and the blacksmith are too badly wounded to make it home. They die laying by each other’s side, both of them holding the ring the Princess was given in their hands. They promise that this isn’t the end for them and that they’ll see each other again. In another life.”

Yang let’s out a long sigh. “So... do they?”

“What?”

“Do they find each other again?”

“... No one’s really sure.” Blake explained.  
“The story just stops there. It’s based off of two stars in Menagerie’s sky, closer together and bigger than all the rest. It’s said that they are the souls of the Faunus and the human, reunited in the sky to look down upon the world, watching to see what the other kingdoms do throughout history.”

“That’s... a pretty amazing story.” Yang said.  
“Tragic. But it’s good.”

“Tragic is good?” Blake grinned, quirking a brow at her partner’s comment.

“You know what I mean.” Yang huffs.

“Oh no, you’re right.” Blake smirks.  
“Menagerie has some of the greatest and most entertaining stories, in my opinion at least.”

“Riiiiight, just your opinion.” Yang drawls, scrunching her face at Blake and making her laugh. Honestly, she never thought her heart would get used to that sound.

“I always remember that story being one of my favourites as a kid.” Blake sighs, recalling her childhood, then she chuckles.  
“There was a big book in my dads office filled with stories about the stars and what they meant. We used to sneak out at night and go to the beach to find which star fitted what chapter. My mom would kill us both for being out so late. “Blake’s a growing girl, she needs her sleep Ghira!” She would always say that before practically dragging me back to my room and putting me to bed.”

“Well, that sounds like a good mom to me.” Yang chuckles.

“She is.” Blake sighs.  
“And she’s good for leaving out that ending, definitely saved my childhood back then.”

“I mean... it’s not all bad.” Yang said.

“Yeah? How so?”

“Well, it’s said they reunite in the stars. So at the end, they really are together and happy.”

“I guess so.” Blake agrees.  
“But still, killing someone and then dying together isn’t something you tell your seven year old daughter.”

“Good point.” Yang chuckled.  
“And hey, even then, in their last moments they’re still together. So... that’s nice.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a story about holding out for one another. Staying by your loved one’s side, even on your last day.”

“Yeah...” Yang muttered.

A silence filled the atmosphere as both women lay and admired the sky, the sun now within its final minutes upon the horizon. All the while, Yang thought, she thought about the story, about what Blake said and what it meant for them. Their story in their world.

A question filled her mind, and Yang felt a need to ask it.

“What would you do... if this was our last day on Remnant?”

Blake opened her eyes and her blood ran cold at the question.

“Yang?” She asked worryingly, sitting up to look down at her partner.

“Sorry, I...” Yang sighed, sitting up with Blake, noticing how she curled up her knees to her chest, a sign in her body language that she was nervous.  
“I think it just hit me... This war... Salem... This is our reality now.”

Blake watched Yang as she gazed out into the tundra, her face unreadable as the worries on her shoulders weighed on her heavily. She wanted nothing more than to lift that weight, kick it away and just hold Yang, tell her that she would be fine, that all of them would be fine. But she couldn’t tell her that, she didn’t know what the outcome of this war would be, she didn’t know how or when her last day was going to go, she didn’t know what would happen to her and Yang.

She didn’t know, so she asked instead.

“What would you do, Yang?” She asked, reaching out to curl a strand of golden hair behind her ear, grabbing her attention.

“I would...” Yang began, turning to face Blake and holding onto the hand that now cupped her face. Amber facing lilac, a spark ignited in Yang’s gut, a reflex to soothe Blake’s worry took over as she saw her partner’s questioning gaze.

Yang held Blake’s wrist, turned into her palm, and kissed the skin above Blake’s sleeve. Then, she gently moved her hand up to hold her partner’s own, kissing her index finger.

“You would...?” Blake asked, wanting, maybe even needing an answer from Yang. She ran her thumb over her lips, heat rushing to her face as she felt the pressure of Yang’s lips on her skin once again.

They both leaned in, the answer to the question temporarily forgotten in favour of what was happening now. Blake reached up her other hand to cup Yang’s face, pressing her lips against hers and feeling how her partner tensed up slightly, but then eased and eventually melted into the kiss. Both women felt a glow of warmth as it seemed Yang’s hair had ignited, a gentle flame for a gentle kiss.

When they parted, the flame died down, Yang sighed, opening her eyes slowly to see Blake was already looking at her, still waiting. Yang leaned forwards and kissed her again, pulling away to lean her forehead against hers, smiling lovingly before speaking.

“You... my last days would always be spent with you.”


End file.
